


Draco’s Lair

by glittering_git



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fae Draco Malfoy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: After a slight misunderstanding, Harry finally gets to see Draco’slair.





	Draco’s Lair

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Drarropoly 2018 Game/Fest](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> Board Position: Felix Felicis  
> Prompt: Writer's Choice - even roll 349 words - odd roll 399 words  
> Word Count: 349
> 
> Thank you so much to [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye) for the beta!

“If you would just come back with me, we could do this properly,” Draco said, a hint of teasing in his voice. 

“You know I would…” Harry trailed off, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. “If you weren’t trying to seduce me to your lair.” 

“My _lair_?” Draco asked incredulously. “I don’t have a lair, Harry. My home is much more than that. And you would know that if you would just come back with me.”

“I’ve been warned about the dangers of voluntarily going to the Fae lands, Draco. I’m not some first year at Hogwarts.”

“But your magical education left so much out about the Fae. I’ve read the sections in your Hogwarts textbooks and they are laughable.” 

“So I should trust your word?” Harry laughed. “Even if my Hogwarts education was lacking, they did teach me one thing, and that’s that you should never trust the Fae.”

“Harry, you wound me,” Draco said, actually looking a bit put out. “Have I ever lied to you in the years that we’ve known each other?”

“Yes, Draco, yes you have. You’ve told me that you would meet me for dinner and haven’t shown up.”

“That was _one_ time, Harry. One time. And it’s not like you’re blameless in…” he paused, trying to find the right words, “whatever this is.” 

“‘Whatever this is?’ What does this even mean to you, Draco?” Harry asked indignantly. “Because we’ve been doing this for going on three years, and I just don’t know if I can continue like this anymore.”

“Well, I know that I can’t,” Draco stated exasperatedly. 

“Wait,” Harry said. “So you’re telling me that you actually want to give this a chance?” 

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for some time. I even invited you to my home, but you wouldn’t listen to me.” 

“You were serious all those times?”

“Of course I was, Harry. This is something that I would never joke about."

"Oh," Harry considered that. "In that case, please take me to your _lair_ , Draco." 

Draco smiled fondly and took Harry's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are ♥
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Sign-ups for the fest are happening [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfGMZ78rAnEo41NC83vriBihKyx_M1Uwzvkf48FLv63V1-Dig/viewform) and are open until January 1, 2019!


End file.
